


Leftover Pieces

by runiechica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runiechica/pseuds/runiechica
Summary: Riverdale College AU - Betty and Veronica are long time best friends as are Archie and Jughead.  Veronica has been in New York for a year when Betty planned on joining to attend NYU.   Archie is trying to get somewhere with his music and Jughead is working on a degree in non-fiction writing from NYU.  Veronica is dating Archie which leads to Betty and Jughead meeting.





	1. New York, New York!

**Author's Note:**

> Complete AU. I suck at descriptions and own nothing. The perspective switches between Judghead and Betty. Please feel free to leave feedback thanks!

**Jughead**

 

Jughead stifled a groan when there was a knock at the door.He wasn’t expecting take out which could only mean one person was there.Jughead opened the door and was mildly surprised to find it wasn’t only Archie but his girlfriend.“What’s up, Archie?”

 

“Can we come in, dude?”

 

Jughead took a step back and allowed the duo to come in.This should be interesting.“What brings the two of you slumming down to my neck of the woods?”

 

“I wanted to check in and see if you’d figured out a new roommate since,” Archie trailed off, looking guilty. 

 

“Since you abandoned my for your latest lady love?No offense, Veronica.Nope, haven’t found any winners with the ad I put on Craigslist.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Jug, you know I didn’t plan this right?”

 

Jughead sighed.Of course his childhood best friend had screwed him over without meaning to.Only Archie was able to wreck such complete havoc while genuinely not trying.“It’s cool, Arch.I told you, I’ll figure it out.”

 

Veronica had been wandering around his main living area and peeking into drawers.“Oh Archiekins, have you seen this kitchen?It’s adorable.”

 

Jughead felt the blood drain out of his face.Archie couldn’t be planning on moving in with his girlfriend could he?Veronica was fine and he loved that she made his best friend so happy, but he couldn’t imagine dealing with her vapid tirades on hand bags and shoes 24/7. 

 

“So Veronica and I were thinking,”

 

“You do not need to do this, Arch.You guys do not want to move in here with me.I promise I’m going to be fine,” Jughead said in a panic. 

 

Veronica laughed.“Move in with you?Darling, please, my closet is bigger than your living room.There is no way we are moving in here.”

 

Jughead felt himself relax slightly as Archie continues, “It turns out Veronica’s best friend is moving to the city and was going to move in with Veronica, but-“

 

Jughead laughs, “Until you both spontaneously decided to screw your best friends over.”

 

Archie looked ashamed, “I’m so sorry, Jug.”

 

Jughead sighed, “I didn’t mean it, sarcastic humor remember?What is this all about?”

 

“Well Betty is refusing to come live with me and Veronica even though we’ve told her there’s room and she wouldn’t be intruding.

 

Jughead can’t help rolling his eyes.He doesn’t blame this girl for not wanting to join their best friends in the love nest.He can barely tolerate going out to dinner or for drinks with the obnoxiously affectionate couple.“Shocking,” he deadpans.

 

Veronica emerged from the empty room.“Archiekins, have you explained the plan yet?You were right, this is perfect for her.”

 

Jughead’s eyes widen as he figures out what his best friend has been struggling to get out.“You expect me to live with her best friend?No way, man.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Why not?She’s fabulous.You should count yourself lucky.You won’t find anyone decent on Craigslist and how long will that minimum wage crap keep you here alone?”

 

Jughead struggled to come up with a polite way of saying he’d rather die than live with a diva like Veronica.“Not all of the people who have responded to my ad have been that bad.”

 

“Dude, you told me at least two have probably been murderers,” Archie interrupted.

 

“Betty is most definitely not a murderer unless you are afraid of death by chocolate. Betty is an amazing cook and she sometimes stress bakes.Do you honestly have any candidates that sound better than that?”

 

Jughead’s eyes widened in shock.Archie was nodding along and grinning.Damn him for knowing the way past Jughead’s defenses was food.“Does Betty know you’re here trying to secure housing for her?”He finally asked wryly. 

 

Veronica shrugged, “Nope, but I’ll take care of Betty.She’s coming Saturday.Can you be home to help her get settled.”

 

“I don’t know, I’ll have to check my social calendar,” he deadpans.

 

Veronica ignored him and went back to surveying his home.Archie saw his apprehensive look towards Veronica and shrugged.Without a word he pulled out his PS4 controllers and started to play Rainbow Siege Six with Archie while Veronica did god knows what to his apartment.

 

**Betty**

 

Betty sighed as she picked up her phone.“Yeah, Ronnie?”

 

“I think I have a solution for your little problem, B!” she said brightly.

 

Betty rolled her eyes even though Ronnie wouldn’t see.“Problem?You mean the fact that I’m supposed to be moving to New York City in 5 days and no longer have a place to live?”

 

“That’s totally not true, B.I told you that you’re still welcome to live with me.”

 

“V, I love you, but I’m not playing permanent 3rd wheel to your new boy.You should enjoy your first time living with your boyfriend without your childhood friend getting in the way.”

 

“You are never in the way, B!And while I believe you’d still be fine with us, I respect your decision.Which is why I called, I have a solution for you.”

 

Betty wished her friend would stop feeling guilty.While her timing sucked Betty was genuinely happy for her best friend.Veronica may appear boy crazy but she struggled with making actual connections with the guys she dated.It was a huge step when she impulsively asked her boyfriend of almost a year to move in with her.“V, I’m going to be fine.I told you about that place I Skype toured-“

 

“There is no way my best friend is living in a closet with 20 other college girls, B!” Veronica interupted.“So I was talking to Archiekins and it turns out he was supposed to move in to a fabulous little place not too from NYU.His roommate told him he’d find someone else, but he hasn’t had any luck.It’s perfect, B!”

 

“Ronnie, I know you mean well, but-“

 

“Come on, Betty, let me soothe my guilty conscious.It’s an adorable place that practically screams Betty Cooper.And Archie was going to live with his childhood best friend so you know he’s not a serial killer.”

 

“V I swear I’m not mad you had Archie move in, but I don’t need your help.I know that place I looked at was small but it was cozy and there weren’t 20 other girls, there were only 5.You can’t honestly expect me to move in with a strange boy I’ve never met can you?”

 

“He’s not a strange boy, he’s Archie’s best friend.They’ve known each other since they were 4!You’ll feel better once you meet him.You get to the city Saturday right?What time should he expect you?”

 

“Veronica-“

 

“And before you keep arguing, Archie and I already told him the plan.He was grateful to stop interviewing morons off Craigslist.”

 

“You told a stranger I would move in?Veronica!”

 

“I’m texting you his address now. I’ll meet you at his place and help you navigate moving in.See you around noon Saturday?Text me if you’ll be late.”

 

Veronica hung up before Betty could argue anymore.A text immediately appeared with an address followed by another.

 

**V- Jughead Jones 555-4382 in case you want to talk to him before Saturday**

 

**B- His name can’t possibly be Jughead**

 

**V- I guess not but it’s what Archie calls him**

 

**B- YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HIS REAL NAME?**

 

**V- Archie says he’s a great person.I trust Archie.Don’t you trust me?**

 

Betty threw her phone down without answering.Veronica had the worst timing with finally having a real relationship. 

 

Betty contemplated her options.She could go ahead with moving into the apartment with the closet for rent.It was the safe option, the Betty Cooper girl next door option.Betty sighed and couldn’t really imagine living with 5 other college girls.She considered calling her new potential roommate to try to get some impression of him.In the end it was too humiliating.What kind of adult needed her best friend to secure housing for her?Before she could stop herself she did text him.

 

**B- Hello, this is Betty, Veronica’s friend.She gave me your number.I just wanted to apologize for her and to let you know I’m fine and can find somewhere else to go if you want**

 

Betty was a little surprised when a response came almost immediately.

 

**J- No problem, at least she promised you’re not a murderer.**

 

**J- You aren’t a murderer are you?**

 

**B- Nope, you?**

 

**J- Never proven otherwise.**

 

**J- So you interested in the room?Or am I back for round 10 with the morons of Craigslist?**

 

**B- That bad finding someone huh?**

 

**J- I think a couple of those prospective roommates were serial killers.**

 

**J- Plus Veronica said you’re an amazing cook.**

 

**J- You can cook right??**

 

Betty tried to bite back her smile. 

 

**B- Yes I can cook**

 

**B- And yes I’m interested in the room if you’re really sure you’re ok with it**

 

**J- See you Saturday then**


	2. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty makes it to the big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing. I doubt I'll be able to keep up this pace, but the words just kept flowing.

**Jughead**

 

Jughead glanced around his apartment and wondered how things had gotten so far when his new roommate hadn’t even arrived.It was probably when he sarcastically asked if Veronica wanted a key since she kept bringing by useless junk in preparation of Betty’s arrival.Veronica had acted as though she didn’t know what sarcasm was and somehow ended up with his spare key.He brightened slightly as he took stock of the new and clearly improved coffee maker in the kitchen. 

 

Jughead had to admit most of the changes weren’t really that bad.The blanket on the couch was ridiculously soft (not that he’d admit that to Veronica) and his kitchen had never been so well stocked with food and cooking implements.The upgraded appliances gave him hope Veronica hadn’t exaggerated Betty’s cooking skills.Frozen pizza was awesome but it got old when it was all you could make. 

 

Jughead had planned on cleaning up a little before Betty arrived.He wasn’t going crazy, no sense letting the poor girl have false expectations, but he also didn’t want her to think she was stuck with a slob.But as he took stock of the new accents (did they really need a painting of flowers?) he realized his home had never been so clean.He tried to imagine Veronica cleaning and laughed.She must have hired someone because he knew Archie didn’t have skills like these.Maybe it wouldn’t be all bad living with Betty. 

 

After some internal debating (it wasn’t really her room until she moved in, right?) Jughead headed to the second bedroom to see what changes Veronica had wrought while he’d been at work.He peeked inside and was surprised that nothing in the room screamed Veronica.There was a plan bedroom set and a comfy looking chair next to a fairly large bookshelf.He was surprised to see several shelves filled with books he had read or wouldn’t mind reading.He had a hard time imaging Veronica’s best friend into mysteries, contemporary classics, and nonfiction exposes. 

 

He knew it was weird that Veronica had practically moved her friend in already but it was oddly grateful.It felt like a subtle transition to life with the type of girl who could hang with Veronica Lodge. He knew it was going to be an awkward year.There was no way a girl like that would be anything but disappointed in him.It wasn’t that he and Veronica hated each other.They got along but the only thing they had in common was Archie.Once they got past updates on his music or his family there was a noticeably awkward silence. He liked Veronica, anyone who could keep his flighty best friend grounded and happy was ok in his book.Veronica just wasn’t the type of person he would spend time with outside of spending time with his best friend.

 

Not that Jughead spent a lot of time with his childhood best friend anymore.While they were two peas in a pod when they were 6 riding bikes and exploring make believe worlds, they could not have grown into more different people.Archie was beyond social.He could walk into any room and have everyone believing they’d known him forever.It was a helpful talent with his quest to become a musician, but it was clearly not a talent Jughead shared.When Jughead was dragged to those same parties or bars he camped out at a table out of the way and passed his time with people watching instead of people charming. 

 

With no cleaning to do and feeling restless about how much of a disaster his new roommate was likely to be Jughead decided to text Archie.

 

**J- Want to catch a movie?**

 

**A- Sorry I can’t Jug, Ronnie and I are in Riverdale so we can drive Betty and her stuff down to the city tomorrow.**

 

**A- Ronnie decided it wasn’t enough to meet her at your place**

 

**A- Raincheck?**

 

**J- Sure**

 

With a sigh Jughead settles down on the couch and puts Pulp Fiction on for the millionth time.Nothing like Tarantino to soothe the soul.

 

**Betty**

 

Betty ignored Veronica’s protests as she placed the short pile of sweaters into the box. 

 

“Come on, B, you don’t need those pastel coverups.You’re so much more than pastel sweater sets.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes.“Ronnie, I wouldn’t have any clothing if I was only packing Veronica Lodge approved articles of clothing.”

 

Veronica’s eyes lit up, “We could go shopping!Whole new wardrobe on Papa Lodge?Say yes?”

 

Betty looks to Archie in desperation, but the redhead slowly backs away as through he has very important things to do in the living room.Coward.“Is that why you both came down?Try to trick me into a shopping spree?”

 

Veronica laughed, “Of course not.I just wanted to help my bestie move.I know this can’t be an easy and I wanted to make sure Mama Cooper wasn’t causing you any trouble.”

 

Betty turned back to her packing.“I think Mom would have to acknowledge my existence before she could do anything to make it more difficult.”

 

“Oh, B-“

 

“Don’t worry about it, Ronnie.It’s actually a nice change.We haven’t had a fight since-“

 

Betty shook the memories of telling her mother she was going to NYU for graduate school instead of the Alice Cooper plan for Yale.Alice Cooper thought Betty was throwing her life away and for the first time Betty hadn’t folded under the pressure of her mother’s expectations. 

 

“I’m going to take this box out to the car, V.” Betty said to avoid further conversation on this topic. 

 

Betty loaded the box into the town car Veronica had rented for the move.Veronica had promised she had already figured out basic furniture and Betty didn’t have much else to bring.Betty felt a pang as she looked to where her baby should have been parked.A car would have been impractical in the city and her mother had been clear anything she left behind would be treated to an all expense trip to the dump.Plus Betty would need the money to give herself time to find a job in the city.Betty knew her mother wasn’t bluffing.For one, Alice Cooper didn’t bluff, and Betty had seen all of Polly’s childhood memories dragged to the dump when she’d run off to get married at 18, pregnant with twins and thrilled about it. 

 

Those Cooper girls are nothing but trouble.Betty smiled, excited to figure out what being trouble was all about. 

 

The next morning found Betty nervous as they neared her new home.Betty was having second thoughts about living with a guy she had never met.How did she let Veronica maneuver her into this?Archie was nice enough but she couldn’t imagine spending a day alone with him let along live alone with him.She carried one of her few boxes up to the three flights of stairs and started to knock.

 

Veronica pushed her out of the way and pulled out a key.“This is yours, I borrowed it to help make your new home ready for you, B!”Veronica opened the door and Betty took a steadying breath before stepping in.Betty took a slow appraising look around.The kitchen was nice and appeared to be filled with fancy gadgets.Maybe her new roommate also enjoyed cooking.Betty saw a person wearing a beanie sitting on the couch.He didn’t look up or turn around when they entered which seemed odd to Betty. 

 

“Come on Betty, I’ll show you your room so you can set that heavy box down.”

 

Betty followed Veronica and was surprised to see just how much was already set up in her room.She’d expected the bed, but she hadn’t expected more.Veronica must have been feeling more guilty than she thought.Betty turned back to the doorway as someone cleared their throat. 

 

“Hey, I’m Jughead, Archie’s friend.” 

 

Instead of sticking out his hand to shake he nodded slightly and she smiled at him before saying, “I’m Betty.Thanks again for letting me move in.I’m sure I wasn’t your top choice,” Betty looked down as her voice trailed off.

 

Veronica scoffed, “Please, B, Jughead is lucky to have you.He practically started to drool when I told him you like to stress bake.”

 

Betty flushed.“I should, uh, get the rest of my stuff.Nice to meet you, Jughead.”

 

Betty hurried back to the car where Archie was waiting, ensuring no one ticketed the illegally parked vehicle.Betty grabbed two boxes and started to make her way back into the building.She almost ran into Jughead.

 

“Sorry,” he said softly.“I thought you might need some help?”

 

“Jug, dude, thanks!Veronica told me I had to make sure no one ticketed the car, but it didn’t feel right letting the ladies do all the heavy lifting,” said Archie.

 

Betty flushed.It wasn’t like she was a delicate flower, she was definitely capable of carrying a few boxes especially considering they were primarily filled with clothing.Before Betty could respond Jughead took the boxes out of her hands.Without a word Betty turned back to the car and got another load.Jughead led her to an elevator she hadn’t known existed. “You don’t have to help you know.I don’t really have that much left to bring up anyway.”

 

Jughead shrugged.“Not a problem.”

 

Betty was pleased to find it wasn’t an awkward silence that developed as they made a couple of trips to bring all of her worldly possessions up to her room.Betty wasn’t admitting it to Veronica, but the apartment itself did feel right somehow.Almost like _home_.


	3. Beginnings of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in the big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing. Thanks for the support, having a lot of fun with this hope you are too! Feel free to leave feedback, it feeds the muse.

**Betty**

 

Betty woke up at her usual 6am but decided against her normal run.She was a little sore from moving which was a surprise given how little she possessed.She quietly pulled out a book at random and waited for a more decent time to be up.She knew this was her home now too, but she didn’t imagine Jughead was an early riser. 

 

At 8 Betty was hungry and couldn’t resist softly walking to the kitchen.Betty moved as quietly as she could as she took stock and decided to make pancakes and bacon. It was her first morning as a New York City resident and she felt like celebrating.It was her first morning feeling free.Betty was beyond impressed with the culinary implements.Either Jughead loved to cook or he’d won a professional kitchen prize pack. 

 

Betty was just going to put the rest of the batter away so she could make pancakes for Jughead when he woke up when she was startled by a gruff voice saying, “Bacon?”

 

Betty bit her lip to keep from laughing at the drowsy yet hopeful looking boy in the doorway.Betty nodded, “Yeah and pancakes.Hungry?”

 

Jughead scoffed.“Always.Coffee?”

 

“Oh, of course.Have a seat I’ll bring it over.”Betty had noticed there wasn’t a dining table but there were some stools and an island facing the kitchen.Betty brought over the plate she had made herself and the plate of bacon and set them both on island.She noticed Jughead already had a cup of coffee and was drinking it greedily. 

 

Betty turned back towards the stove and started to make more pancakes.She almost jumped when she heard a moan of pleasure.“These are amazing, Betty,” Jughead said, his mouth still full of pancakes. 

 

Betty felt a flush creep up onto her face.“Anyone can make pancakes, it’s nothing.” She tried to deflect. 

 

Jughead scoffed which was an amusing sound through the pancakes.“I can’t,” he said simply.

 

Betty brought over another stack of pancakes to add to his plate.She raised an eyebrow.“Really?I would expect a person who derives this much pleasure from food to be an excellent cook.”Betty also wonders why anyone who didn’t cook would have spent so much decking out their kitchen, but that feels bordering on rude to comment on.

 

Jughead stares intently at his plate and finally shrugs.“Guess I never learned.”

 

Betty can sense this isn’t a topic he wants to discuss further so she lets it drop and settles for asking, “You want another stack?”

 

Jughead snorts.“That has to be a trick question.”

 

Betty is pleasantly surprised when Jughead starts to do dishes while she eats her own small stack of pancakes.She’d been nervous living with a guy meant never-ending stacks of dishes and filth everywhere.Too many movies she supposed.She hesitated when she’s done as he’s still at the sink.Before she can decide the best course he asked softly, “Done?”

 

She nodded to save herself from saying something embarrassing and he wordlessly cleared and washed her plate as well.When he started on the pan she finally can’t hold back saying, “You don’t have to do that, I can clean up.” 

 

He shrugged and said, “You cooked.” 

 

**Jughead**

 

Jughead tried not to focus on his hatred of dishes as he cleaned up.He wanted to groan in frustration when she offered to finish cleaning up, but he needed something to keep busy.If he didn’t have something else to focus on he knew he’d make a fool of himself by staring at the blonde beauty casually sitting at the island.He may not be an expert on girls, but he figured if he stared at her while she ate she would be creeped out.It was strangely important to him she was comfortable here.It was important that she stayed. It was important that she continued to create little pieces of heaven from his previously decorative kitchen. 

 

Jughead had felt like he was under a spell when he awoke (far too early) and was dragged from his room by the pull of the most amazing smell he’d ever had the pleasure of experiencing.He finished drying the frying pan and turned to thank Betty for the amazing breakfast and found he was disappointed to discover she was gone.A minute later and he heard the shower start up.He bit back a groan and he focused on not imaging what was happening behind that door.Right, totally the same as living with Archie. 

 

As he went into his room to get ready for the day he frowned.What did one do at 8:45 on a Sunday morning if sleep weren’t an option? 

 

By the time Jughead went back into the living room, laptop in hand with the intention to work on the novel he was trying to write.Betty was curled up on his couch wrapped in the fluffy blanket.She appeared startled when he approached.“Sorry, you probably want your blanket huh?” She laughed nervously and started to pull it out from around her.

 

He quickly shook his had no.“I’m good.It’s your blanket anyway.”

 

She blinked up at him and he wanted to groan at the sight.He should have required a picture before agreeing to this.She was so beautiful, she would be the death of him and not by chocolate.“What do you mean?” she finally asked.

 

He shrugged and settled onto the other side of the couch.“I assume it came from Veronica.That or the blanket fairy.Came home from work and found my decorating style had been found wanting.”

 

Betty looked around the room as though appraising it for the first time. “That painting?” she asked as she pointed the picture of painting on the wall.

 

He snorted, “How’d you guess?”

 

She looked down at the ground.“I’m sorry,” she said softly. 

 

Jughead had always been at peace with his complete lack of social skills, but he found himself wishing he knew how to comfort a sad girl.“No problem, I didn’t really have much of a decorating style.It’s probably an improvement.And did you see the kitchen?Who could complain about that?”

 

Her head shot up, “The kitchen too?”

 

He nodded his agreement and she burst out laughing. He wasn’t sure what he’d done that was so funny, but laughter was better than her staring at the ground as though afraid to look at him.She turned on the tv and then quickly turned to him.“Unless it’ll bother you?” she asked.

 

It was hard to imagine Veronica’s best friend being so considerate.It’s not that Veronica was rude, but Veronica made it clear she was going to take care of herself.Betty seemed to put herself last if at all.“Nah, background noise is good for the writing.”

 

She nodded and focused not he sitcom rerun she turned on.He was a little surprised she didn’t ask what he was writing, but was glad to be able to sink himself into his work.And if his protagonist’s love interest developed the ability to make pancakes delicious enough to make a man cry it was completely a coincidence. 


	4. Breadcrumb Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is officially in session. Betty and Jughead start with a new routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own the characters or anything (maybe someday?)
> 
> Thanks for all of the support, definitely keeps me going!! Feel free to leave feedback!

Betty

 

Betty hesitated over the blueberry muffin unable to stop her mother’s voice from creeping through her head. _You don’t need the calories, pretty girls get doors opened for them._ Betty literally shook herself free from the words and grabbed the muffin.It was her first day of her graduate program at NYU and she knew she’d want the energy especially since she’d taken her first New York City morning run. 

 

Betty was surprised to hear Jughead’s door close.She turned guilty, hoping she hadn’t woken him up.Betty was confused when she saw he was already dressed.“Morning,” he said with a nod before helping himself to two muffins and pouring himself a cup of coffee into his travel mug.

 

“Morning,” she said softly.“I thought you didn’t have morning classes?”

 

“Orientation,” he said simply.

 

She could’t suppress the smile at his one word answers.Jughead was really not a morning person.“Me too.”

 

Jughead walked with her, inhaling his breakfast and seeming to wake up as they got closer to the school.“I need to find a part time job, any suggestions of places that may be flexible not too far from the apartment or school?” she asked when he finished the muffins.

 

“You should sell your baked goods.You’d make millions,” he joked.

 

Betty felt herself blush.“Thanks, but I know they could be better.I wish you could have my grandmother’s baking, you’d know what a fraud I was then,” she tried to deflect. 

 

Jughead was quiet long enough for Betty to start to squirm awkwardly.“There’s a couple of coffee shops on our block and a bar.There’s a pizza place too, but I think everyone who works there is family.” 

 

“Thanks, I’ll check those out.Where do you work?”

 

“The library.It’s better I don’t work directly with people,” he said dryly. 

 

Betty was confused why he wouldn’t want to be around people.“Why is that?”

 

Jughead snapped his head up to her and stared, confusion evident on his face.“Because I lack social skills?” he said with his voice going up at the end, almost making it a question.

 

Betty realized he was probably trying to make her more comfortable.She laughed and nudged him with her shoulder.“Right, you lack social skills.”

 

**Jughead**

 

Betty had left for her orientation 20 minutes ago and he still felt like he was blinking dumbly.She thought he was joking when he said he didn’t have social skills?Betty seemed to have the ability to completely see the good in other people and miss all of her own good qualities. 

 

Jughead went into his own orientation and ignored all efforts to bond with his new classmates.He wanted to be writer, weren’t they all supposed to be anti-social?He was just advanced.

 

It had only been a couple of days but it was weird to come home to an empty apartment.He shook his head as he ate another muffin and told himself to get used to it.Once Betty made new friends at school she’d probably never be home. 

 

**A- Dude how’s it going?**

 

**J- Fine, thanks by the way**

 

**A- For what?**

 

**J- Ditching me, Betty is a way better roommate than you ever were**

 

**J- Veronica was not exaggerating her culinary skills**

 

**J- I may be a happy 400 pounds the next time I see you**

 

**A- Awesome!Veronica and I were thinking you guys mightwant to come over Friday night?**

 

**A- Game night?**

 

Jughead hesitated.Hanging out with the dynamic duo outside of the public eye was dangerous.He’d been privy to more than one night of seeing a little more than he would have liked.But maybe with Betty it would be less awkward?

 

**J- I’ll check with Betty**

 

**A- Cool see you Friday**

 

Jughead rolled his eyes.Leave it to Archie to hear what he wanted to hear. 

 

Jughead looked at the kitchen guiltily.If he were a better roommate he would cook dinner for Betty like she’d been doing the past couple of days.He didn’t think she’d be impressed by ramen or frozen pizza.He smiled to himself and made a phone call, finally figuring out what he could do to repay his roommate for keeping him full of the most amazing food he’d ever had. 

 

Jughead couldn’t help but smile when Betty unlocked the door and came in.The timing should be just about perfect.“Hey,” he said after a minute.

 

“Hello, Jughead.How was your first day?” she said with a smile.When most people smiled it showed happiness or looked fake.But when Betty smiled at him, really smiled, he felt like the very fibers of his being were being set on fire.Betty was one of those people who should never play poker.Her emotions were clear and she was beyond easy to read.When she smiled you just knew she was genuinely happy.

 

“Not bad,” he said.After ra moment he realized he’d forgotten to reciprocate.“Yours?”

 

Her smile turned even brighter, something he wouldn’t have imagined possible, as she came to sit on the couch with him.“It was amazing.I never imagined the people, the classes.So different than my undergraduate years.”She flushed slightly, “I think I was worried since,” she trailed off, “Well I was worried, but now I’m not.This is where I belong.”

 

He couldn’t help answer her enthusiasm with a smile as he heard the knock on the door.She raised an eyebrow in question.“Sounds like you need a celebration.I got just the thing.”He retrieved the food from the delivery boy and turned back to her still smiling.“You can’t be a New Yorker until you have real New York pizza after all. 


	5. Words Falling on Deaf Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inevitable miscommunication occurs and Jughead and Betty do their best to sort things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing..sadly.
> 
> Longer chapter with a little angst but stick with me, it gets better. Thanks for the continued support, please feel free to leave me feedback!!

**Betty**

 

Betty smiled as she stirred the pasta she’s making for dinner.She’d just gotten the call from the coffee shop down the block which was what she was hoping for.The hours would flexible enough to give her time for classes and the coffee was amazing. The discount would save her a ton in feeding her caffeine habit. 

 

Betty turned away from the stove to check her phone which had gone off a few minutes prior.

 

**V- What’s the verdict on Friday?**

 

**B- Friday?**

 

**V- Yeah are you and Jughead in for game night?**

 

**V- Jughead told Archie he had to check with you before he’d RSVP**

 

**V- It’s been two days, my patience fades, B!**

 

Betty felt like ice was entering her veins.Jughead was supposed to ask her about hanging out Friday two days ago?Her face flushed as she realized he must not have wanted to go.He probably wanted a break from her company. Veronica had warned her Jughead liked to spend time alone, but she stupidly thought they were getting along ok. 

 

**B- Can’t Friday.Raincheck?**

 

**V- Come on, B!I need girl time**

 

**B- Got the coffee shop job.Mani’s Saturday to tell you about it?**

 

**V- It’s a date!**

 

She gave up after a couple of bites of pasta and packed everything up.She considered leaving a plate, but she wasn’t sure where exactly she had been going wrong and she didn’t want to make things worse.She cleaned up the kitchen and retreated to her room like the coward she was.She knew she couldn’t avoid him forever, but she could put it off for one more night. 

 

**Jughead**

 

Jughead realized the flaw in his plan to only attend game night if Betty did is that he would have to ask her.It’s Wednesday and he hasn’t found the courage to ask. They’ve fallen into a routine and he can’t help but describe it as nice.Betty cooked every night but the night he ordered pizza and she pre-cooks things for them to eat for breakfast.If he ever needs another roommate he knows he’s going to request cooking samples as part of the interview. 

 

Logically he knows he doesn’t have a reason to not invite her.It’s not even really his plan, it’s Archie and Veronica’s plan.One could even say it might be practice for if he ever did want to make plans with Betty.

 

With a sigh he goes back to shelving books, glad something is simple in his life.He has to do it tonight.He can swing casual right? 

 

Part of his hesitation is probably the fact he doesn’t really want to go.He likes Archie and Veronica, but he’s enjoying the quiet companionship of the last couple of nights.He knows his time is numbered, it can’t be long until Betty is filling her free time with friends and parties and he is hesitant to give up even a minute of his time with her at home with him. 

 

Jughead was surprised to find Betty in her room with the door closed when he got home.He double checked the time and confirmed it was only 8pm.He found a Tupperware container with pasta that was still slightly warm in the fridge.He frowned as he made himself a plate and couldn’t help glancing to her door, hoping to see it open. 

 

**A- Dude bummer Betty can’t make it Friday**

 

**A- You still in?**

 

**A- You can pick the game!**

 

**J- Betty can’t?**

 

**A- Yeah Ronnie got tired of waiting to hear from you**

 

**A- I think she has to work?**

 

**J- Not this week, sorry**

 

**A- Fine but you’re coming over Saturday for video games**

 

**A- Ronnie and Betty have girly plans**

 

**A- I need entertainment**

 

**J- You know I see it as my purpose to entertain you**

 

**J- See you Saturday**

 

Jughead groaned and considered slamming his head into the table.Of course Veronica grew too impatient for him to find the words to ask Betty about Friday.He supposed he should be grateful he got two days. Or not, those two days probably made him look bad. Maybe it wasn’t so bad?Maybe Veronica hadn’t mentioned Jughead had agreed to ask Betty?He scoffed, with his luck it was more likely pigs would fly. 

 

With a sigh he sets his alarm so he can try to talk to her before they start their days.He can’t wait until after he gets home because while he would be more eloquent she would beat him home and have the option to hide in her room. 

 

**Betty**

 

Running had always made Betty feel more grounded.She hoped she would find some peace when she woke up feel groggy and still sad. She was sadly disappointed and she gave up after only half an hour.She walked into the apartment softly, careful to make no noise. While her feelings were hurt she still didn’t want to disturb her roommate’s sleep.

 

Betty jumped and yelped when she heard a soft, “Hey.”She looked to the island and saw Jughead turned around and smiling sheepishly.“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“Why are you up so early?” she asked as she tried to figure out a polite way to jet to the shower. 

 

Jughead shrugged and looked down at his almost empty cup of coffee.“Wanted to see you.”

 

“You wanted social interaction before 8am?” she asked while trying to process this. 

 

Jughead laughed, “Want is probably a slight exaggeration.I was hoping to touch base and make sure everything is ok. Missed you last night.”

 

Betty averts her eyes and nods as though this is what she hoped to hear.He was making sure she wasn’t going to throw fits or cause drama.“I’m fine,” she said as she started towards her room.

 

“Wait!” he called.“I meant are things ok about Friday?”

 

Betty refused to look back.“It’s fine, Jughead.Go back to bed.”

 

“Look I know you thought I was joking when I said I have no social skills, but this should serve as evidence to the contrary.”

 

“You don’t need to find a gentle way to let me down, Jughead.I understand.”

 

Jughead laughed but it sounded painful and strained.She couldn’t help looking back at him.“I promise that living together would be easier on both of us if you could understand just how bad at all of this I am.I don’t know what you think, but I am positive you don’t understand.I didn’t ask about Friday because,” his voice trailed off and he ran his hands through his hair looking frustrated.Betty was surprised to finally notice he wasn’t wearing his crown beanie.“I was too nervous to ask you.I kept trying to find the words and every time I thought I would I chicken out.”

 

Betty blinked at him trying to process what he said.Eventually he looked up and made eye contact searching for the answers she couldn’t verbalize.“Why would you be nervous to ask me to hang out with our best friends?” she finally asked. 

 

**Jughead**

 

He’s able to bite back the laughter but it’s closer than he’d like.“Because I have no experience with stuff like this.Archie has pretty much been my only friend my whole life and that weirdo just keeps showing up no matter what I do.I didn’t want to put too much pressure or be a bother or whatever.I know you don’t know many people in the city and when you do you’ll be busy.”He sighed and continued before he realized what a mistake he was making, “Which is fine, I totally get that.You should have friends.”

 

He was suddenly afraid to look up.If he saw the pity or disgust he knew must be present he didn’t know how he could go on pretending whatever was left was enough.After the longest minute of his life she said softly, “I do have friends.I have Veronica, Archie, and you.”

 

His eyes shot up to meet hers against his will.Before he can respond she continues hesitantly, “Right?We are friends aren’t we?I know it’s only been-“

 

He cut her off before she could continue.The hesitancy in her voice was physically painful.“Yes.As my friend you should be aware I’m prone to fits of stupidity that make me say or do things that are beyond stupid.I apologize in advance and give you permission to smack me upside the head to knock some sense into me if necessary.”

 

“So I was talking to Ronnie last night and she told me you had something you wanted to ask me?” she said softly after a rather long silence. 

 

He couldn’t help smiling as he said, “Right, I almost forgot.Archie and Ronnie want to have a game night Friday, did you want to go?”

 

She smiled her completely disarming smile and said, “Sure, ask Archie what we should bring.”She then went into her room to go about getting ready for the day. 

 

As he went back to the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast he realized while none of the imagined problems with living with Veronica’s best friend were happening he was in for a whole new unforeseen problem.Jughead Jones was well on his way to being completely gone to one Betty Cooper.All things considered he was so fucked. 

 


	6. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night with Veronica and Archie. Communication is still being ironed out but they're trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know anything Archie or Riverdale related.
> 
> Thanks for all of the support! Please feel free to leave feedback!

**Jughead**

 

Jughead slowly reached towards the rack of cooling cookies.“Don’t you dare, Jughead!I told you those are for tonight,” Betty scolded with a smile his way.

 

He sighed dramatically and huffed, “Fine.Although I would like to point your attention back to my application to be your personal food tester.Can you really bring these to a party without the Jughead Jones the 3rd seal of approval?”

 

Betty laughed and Jughead thought he would do anything to have her make that sound again.“I think I can risk it.Archie isn’t any more critical of home cooking than you seem to be."

 

Jughead couldn’t deny that he had yet to find a single flaw in her cooking and Archie wasn’t very picky either.Betty cleared her throat and he immediately turned back to her.“Jughead? Can I ask you something?” she asked softly almost hesitating on each word.He nodded in affirmation, scared to say anything that would make her more nervous.“I’ve been meaning to ask,” she trailed off momentarily and he forced himself to wait patiently, nervous as to what she wanted to ask him.She looked down at the ground and quickly blurted, “What’s your real name?”

 

Jughead winced, he couldn’t help it.He wanted to give Betty anything she wanted, but that was embarrassing and the last thing he needed was more embarrassing material to show her.While he considered how to answer she turned back to the stove and busied herself with portioning out another tray of cookies. “It’s so much worse than Jughead,” he finally settled for. 

 

“It’s fine,” she said softly, “I’m sorry.I guess I just thought it’s weird to live with someone and not know their name, but that’s probably my thing.”

 

He sighed.She is totally right, it’s weird to live with someone and not know their real name.“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.It’s a reasonable question.It’s just you already see me at my worst.I know my pre-noon grunting borders on rude.My name is embarrassing, so embarrassing I kept my embarrassing childhood nickname.That should tell you the degree of horror I have at my real name.”He knew his tone borders on begging and he hopes she can hear the plea and the corresponding offer.If she pushes he’ll tell her.He just hopes she won’t push him.

 

“I said it’s fine.I’m going to go change, can you pack up the cookies?”She left without waiting for a reply. 

 

Jughead sighed as he packed up the cookies.He knew he’d messed up but he didn’t think telling her his name now would fix it.He was so focused on the problem at hand that he didn’t even sneak a cookie to sample.

 

**Betty**

 

Betty used the time changing to ground herself.She checked her palms and was disappointed to find there were fresh crescent moons.Why did she have to take everything so seriously?It wasn’t a big deal he didn’t want to share his real name.She knew Archie and he said Jughead was a safe person.That was enough.It shouldn’t have hurt when he wouldn’t tell her.It wasn’t like Betty didn’t have secrets of her own, granted they weren’t about her name, but she wouldn’t have wanted Jughead to ask her personal questions about her darkest secrets.If she kept this up he was going to ask her to move out by October. 

 

Betty took a deep breathe and focused on smiling as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen to check on the last batch of cookies. She left those on the counter to cool so Jughead could have some later if he wanted.She found chocolate peace offerings were the tastiest. “Almost ready” she asked, careful to keep her voice chipper. 

 

Jughead nodded and Betty grabbed the container of cookies off the counter.“Thanks for packing these up,” she said with a smile.

 

Betty headed towards the door and put on her coat.She was pleased to see Jughead followed her and shrugged into his sweatshirt.“Betty,” he started and she quickly opened the door. 

 

“Let’s go,” she said as though she hadn’t heard him at all. 

 

Betty got into the Uber ride Veronica had sent to pick them up.Veronica had not been pleased to hear Betty had planned on taking the subway.Betty thought it was safest not to tell Veronica she took the subway daily. 

 

“How was your first day?” Jughead asked softly. 

 

Betty smiled at the conversation save.He was so kind to ignore when she did something wrong.“It was great thanks.I think I’m going to really like it there and the coffee is amazing.You’ll have to come by, I think I could swing you my discount.” she said while smiling brightly at him.

 

He nodded and cleared his throat.“Yeah, it’s always been my favorite coffee shop.Not that I’m picky when it comes to refueling.This guy runs on pure caffeine most days.”

 

When they arrived at Veronica and Archie’s Betty barely had time to say hello before she was engulfed in a huge hug.“I’m so glad your shift changed and you were able to come, B!”

 

“Me too,” Betty said softly. 

 

“It’s so weird they’d change your schedule the first week though,” Veronica said inspecting Betty as though she would find her secrets written on her skin. 

 

“Are those cookies?” Archie interrupted, saving her from further interrogation. 

 

“Yes, chocolate chip,” she said as she smiled at Archie. 

 

**Jughead**

 

Jughead wished he drank at times like this.He knew he’d fucked up, but Betty seemed determined to pretend nothing had happened and just play games and hang out with their best friends.In the absence of having the knowledge or skills to know how to fix this situation he goes along with Betty’s unspoken wish.“I see I’m now chopped liver, huh, Arch?”

 

Archie turned and grinned at him.“Dude, have you had her cookies?“Nobody could compare.”

 

Jughead grumbled, “Not yet.”

 

Betty laughed and he felt like maybe he was imaging things.“There are plenty of cookies for everyone, even with you two having bottomless stomaches. 

 

Jughead raised an eyebrow when he saw Cards Against Humanity set up on the table.Archie shrugged and nodded towards Veronica. 

 

“Oh, V, not again!” Betty exclaimed when she saw the game.But there was a sparkle in Betty’s eyes that told him she didn’t dislike the game as much as she didn’t like that she enjoyed it. 

 

“You know I live to make you read these cards, B,” Veronica said with a grin.

 

Jughead was shocked to find Betty winning when Archie declared a pizza break.Jughead had eaten about a dozen of Betty’s cookies, but he was always down for food. 

 

Betty and Veronica went off into the kitchen to get drinks, plates, and cutlery.Jughead looked sadly at the pizza boxes.“That probably means we should wait, right?”

 

Archie laughed, “Yeah I wouldn’t mess with Ronnie.Hey, Jug?Ronnie keeps asking me why you and Betty were able to come after you both said you were busy.I tried to tell her it was a good thing and the why didn’t matter, but I guess it’s made me curious too.”

 

“I fucked up,” Jughead said, really wishing he could dig into the pizza so his mouth would be too full for follow up questions. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“I never asked her.I got nervous and didn’t and when Veronica did she thought I didn’t want to hang out with her or something.”

 

“Was that it?”

 

Jughead snapped his head to face Archie.“What?No, of course not.”

 

“Dude, you hate everyone.It’s not such a stretch to imagine you might want to come up with an excuse to not hang out.I know you’ve done it to me and Ronnie lots of times.”

 

“I don’t hate everyone.Most days I like you.Some days I even like Veronica,” he smirked

 

Archie didn’t rise to the bait and instead said, “And Betty?”

 

Jughead swallowed and looked nervously to the kitchen door which was still closed.“I like Betty,” he mumbled, unable to come up with a clever quip or make a joke out of the admission. 

 

**Betty**

 

Betty knew Veronica was just trying to get her alone to continue to interrogation, but Betty didn’t have the strength to fight her.Pretending everything was fine took more out of her than she remembered. 

 

“Ok, B, spill time.What happened with this week?”

 

Betty sighed and started to speak softly, “When you texted me was the first I heard of game night.Jughead hadn’t asked me.I thought it meant he didn’t want me to come.”

 

Veronica scoffed, “Like that should mean I don’t get to see you?”

 

Betty smiled but it was full of sadness.“Sorry, V.You caught me off guard.And I made plans to see you Saturday, remember?”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes.“Duh.We are totally getting mani pedi’s tomorrow.Game night does not deprive me of well manicured nails.”

 

“He got up super early yesterday to talk to me about it and I guess he was nervous or something.I don’t know.I can’t help but feel like I’m a bother to him.”

 

“Please, you are the best thing that has ever fallen into that boy’s life.Is that why things felt awkward between the two of you tonight?”

 

Betty flushed.“No, that’s my fault.I asked him his name.”

 

Veronica stared at her.“And?That’s a normal question.Actually would have made the most sense if you asked before you moved in.”

 

Veronica poured her a cup of wine.Betty shook her head, “I shouldn’t.We’ll be leaving soon.”

 

“Veronica shrugged, “Stay the night.We’re going out for mani pedi’s, let’s add brunch to the day.”Betty hesitated and Veronica continued, “It’s one night!I’m not trying to trick you into moving in.Besides, a morning of having to fend for himself will help that foolish boy realize what a great thing he has.”

 

Betty bites back her denial of what a great thing she would be to a roommate and instead takes a drink of the wine.Veronica grins. “Excellent, it’s been way too long since we had a sleepover.”

 

When the pizza and cookies had all been eaten and Betty and Veronica had finished a bottle of wine Betty was crowned the winner for the evening.Betty yawned and Jughead immediately said, “Ready to go home?”

 

Betty looked away and Veronica grinned at him smugly.“Sorry, Jughead, Betty is mine tonight.”

 

Betty couldn’t look at Jughead.Knowing he wanted his space was different from seeing it written on his face.“I’ve had too much to drink and Veronica offered their spare room.We’ll start our girls day with brunch.I’ll be fine.”

 

“Oh, of course if that’s what you want, Betty,” Jughead finally said.“I guess I should be off then,” he continued hurriedly. 

 

Archie walked Jughead to the door and Betty could just barely hear Archie say, “Tell her dude.”Jughead’s reply wasn’t loud enough for her eavesdropping skills.Betty made her good nights to Archie and Veronica before heading to bed, with the hope of falling asleep before Veronica and Archie found their own bed.

 

**Jughead**

 

Jughead felt like someone had socked him in the gut.He didn’t believe Betty was only spending the night because she’d had some wine.He would get her home safely.She had to know he would make sure she got home safely.He said his good byes and woodenly walked to the door.Archie followed him and with typical Archie enthusiasm loudly said, “Tell her, dude.”

 

“Shh!” he hissed.“It’s fine, Arch.I’ll see you tomorrow for video games.”

 

“Trust me, just talk to her.I don’t think she’s any better at this stuff than you are.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Archie looked away.A surefire sign Archie was hiding something.“Just talk to her, ok, Jug?She’d explain it better.”

 

Jughead knew Archie was giving good advice.He knew Archie was way better at dealing with people, especially girls, than he was.This didn’t stop Jughead from walking out the door away from that conversation. 

 

Jughead got home and felt even more strongly how right Archie had been.Is this what it would feel like if he fucked up so badly she did move in with Veronica?He found the cookies she’d left out but for the first time since meeting her he doesn’t want to eat her cooking.He packs them up for later, he’s confused and frustrated but he isn’t stupid. 

 

Jughead stares at his computer for a while but isn’t able to write.Before he can stop himself he texts Betty before going to bed. 

 

**J- Forsythe**

 

He’s not surprised when she doesn’t answer.He tries to tell himself it’s because she’s asleep but he can’t help worrying that really it means it’s too late.

 

He must have been sleeping lightly because at 6am he is awakened to the ding of his phone.

 

**B- What?**

 

**J- Forsythe Pendleton Jones the 3rd**

 

**J- My Name**

 

**B- Oh, thanks, you didn’t have to tell me**

 

**J- I know**

 

Jughead wants to ask if everything is ok now.But he doesn’t know how to find the words. 

 

**B- Did I wake you?**

 

**B- I’m sorry**

 

**J- No problem.I wasn’t sleeping well anyway**

 

**B- What’s wrong?**

 

Jughead wants to laugh.Or bang his head into the wall.He’s not sure which sounds more appealing.On the bright side he tells himself things must not have been as broken as he felt. 

 

**J- Just couldn’t sleep**

 

**B- There’s hot chocolate in the kitchen**

 

**B- When I couldn’t sleep as a kid Dad would make it for me**

 

**B- Worked like a charm**

 

**J- Thanks I’ll try that.**

 

Jughead was pleased at how well the hot chocolate went with the cookies.And he was pleasantly surprised to find himself able to go back to bed.It turns out Betty was right, hot chocolate worked like a charm. 

 

Betty

 

Betty tries to tell herself that his telling her his name fixed her concerns.Because it really wasn’t about a name at all, it was about trust.Jughead had looked nervous and scared when he explained why he didn’t want to tell her his name. Jughead talked about how she already knew all these horrible things about him (not that she believed it, she found his one word grunts in the morning kind of cute).Jughead thought she’d judge him for his name.Jughead was still worried she would judge him at all. 

 

Betty realized her own anxieties may come closer to mirroring Jughead’s feelings than either of their friends.Betty was used to being the anxious one, the one who lacked self-confidence.It was her own quiet moment of epiphany when she realized Jughead was probably more nervous of overwhelming her than tired of spending time with her.Hadn’t Veronica warned her that he was abrupt in his avoidance of people?He’d never been abrupt or direct in trying to avoid her.In truth he hadn’t tried to avoid her at all. 

 

There will have to be a conversation later, and it will probably still be awkward.But for the first time Betty knows it will all be ok.Feeling lighter than she has in days she heads to the kitchen to see what baking supplies Veronica may have.She and Veronica have a brunch date, but Jughead and Archie will need video game fuel and what else will Betty do for the hours until Veronica gets up and gets ready?

 

Betty wished he had a short embarrassing confession she could make.She knows she needs to tell him about her anxiety, but that is more than a text conversation. 

 

With a smile she settles on what to say.

 

**B- Don’t fill up on cookies.I’m making you guys muffins**

 

**B- Sweet dreams.**


	7. Saturday Night Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some direct communication happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing. Thanks for all the support, helps to feed my muse!!

**Jughead**

 

Jughead was disappointed to find Betty and Veronica had already headed out when he got to Archie’s.Archie answered the door, half a muffin in hand and garbled out, “Hey, dude I think Betty makes better muffins than cookies!”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes and pushed past Archie to get to the kitchen before all the muffins were gone.“I think she uses magic as her secret ingredient in everything.I can’t imagine a single thing she would make that wouldn’t taste like heaven.”

 

Jughead bit into a muffin and had a hard time not moaning.He hoped the muffins were a sign that things were back to normal.He knew things wouldn’t last.No matter what she said she will make other friends and he will go back to being a hermit.It’s never bothered him before he has the sinking feeling he would when that happened. 

 

**J- These muffins are like mana from heaven**

 

**J- Thanks.**

 

Jughead bites back the disappointment and reminds himself she’s getting a manicure and probably couldn’t answer even if she wanted to.“What are we playing, Archie?”

 

“Dude, I got this new game, Dead by Daylight I think you’re going to like it.You can play as a serial killer or try to survive a serial killer hunt you down.It’s awesome, Jug!”

 

Jughead isn’t as excited as Archie, but he takes the controller and let’s Archie guide him into starting up the game. 

 

Jughead excuses himself and tells Archie he needs to work on his novel while the apartment is empty after a couple of hours.Jughead thinks things are better, but if he’s wrong (and let’s face it, what does he know about fixing social blunders) he doesn’t want to be at Archie’s when Betty gets back.He just got home when his phone buzzed.

 

**B- You went home already?**

 

**J- Yeah, sorry, my muse called**

 

**B- Oh, cool.I just thought we’d head back together**

 

He wanted to kick himself for getting everything so wrong.

 

**J- Sorry, wasn’t sure when you’d be back**

 

**J- Want help getting home?**

 

**J- I could come back**

 

**B- No, I’ll be fine**

 

**B- Do I need to kill time before coming back?**

 

Jughead blinks at his phone as though it will explain itself.And then like magic she texted again.

 

**B- So you can write undisturbed?**

 

**J- No!**

 

**J- You don’t bother me**

 

**Betty**

 

Betty smiled at her phone.It finally felt like they were getting somewhere. 

 

**B- If you’re sure**

 

**B- See you soon**

 

**J- See you soon**

 

It took Betty longer than she would have liked to get away from Ronnie.Veronica kept trying to pressure her into staying for just one movie or to go out for dinner and drinks.It was like V thought they would never see her again.The dark voice in her head persistently added _or she wants to protect you from what’s waiting at home_. 

 

Betty opted to take the subway to give herself time to focus her thoughts and plan how to explain what an anxious mess she was to Jughead.She just hoped she wasn’t reading him wrong and she didn’t freak him out too badly. 

 

Betty opened the door and focused on being quiet.No matter what Jughead had said she didn’t want to disturb him while he was writing.She found him on the couch, so focused on his laptop he didn’t seem to be aware she was home. Betty went to the kitchen to start putting together something for dinner.Betty was so focused on considering the ingredients she didn’t notice Jughead joined her until he softly said, “Hey.”

 

Betty couldn’t help jumping slightly.“You scared me,” she said with a smile. 

 

He looked down and mumbled, “Sorry.”

 

“No, it’s fine.I was too focused trying to figure out what I wanted for dinner.Thoughts?”

 

Jughead shrugged, “I’m good with whatever as long as it’s food.I could even order take out or go pick something up if you wanted.”

 

“I thought you were working on your book?”

 

“I have been, you took a while coming home, my muse is drying up.”Jughead paused but looked like he was considering continuing she so waited.“I meant it when I said you didn’t have to take your time,” he said softly.

 

Betty laughed.“I believed you.Ronnie acted like she’d never see me again, it took a while to get away.Sorry.”

 

Jughead looked like he was trying to figure out if he should believe her.Betty smiled and continued, “Hey, if you’re really done writing I was hoping we could talk.”

 

**Jughead**

 

Jughead froze.He may not be good at social interactions but he had seen media and he knew the phrase ‘I was hoping we could talk’ never seemed to go anywhere good.Jughead nodded dully and followed Betty to the couch.Betty sat down and faced the other end so he joined her and did the same. 

 

Betty remained quiet and he wondered if he was supposed to start.He didn’t want to have this conversation, he didn’t even know what this conversation was about so he didn’t think it was fair if he was expected to start.Finally he couldn’t take the silence anymore and he said, “what did you want to talk about?”

 

Betty took a deep breath and said, “You remember telling me this living together thing would be easier if I understand how bad you were at the social stuff?”Jughead only nodded, even more confused at where this was going.“Well I think this living together thing will go easier if you understand what an anxious wreck I am most of the time,” she continued. 

 

Jughead felt a weight lift when she said this living together thing.Then he tried to process the second half of her statement and struggled.“What do you mean?”

 

Betty sighed and looked away.“There’s so much that went into it, I don’t really know where to start.”Jughead waited, giving her time to figure out what she wanted to say.“I worry all of the time.I worry about bothering people, I worry about what people are thinking of me, I worry about failing.I guess I’ve always thought that I let all the people close enough to me down by not being perfect enough so I worry a lot about not being enough.I think this means I sometimes read the situation wrong.I think sometimes I expect you to react like -“ she stopped, cutting off the identity of whoever seemed to bother her.“Like with you not asking me to go to game night, I think I still believe that was because you didn’t want to spend the time with me and were hoping to get a break.I know that’s probably not what happened, but I can’t help feeling like it is.I have some ways of trying to control those irrational feelings but they don’t always work.”Betty stared at her hands as she finished speaking.

 

Jughead was struggling to understand what Betty was saying.It wasn’t that he didn’t believe her he just couldn’t imagine anyone not thinking she was amazing.He wondered idly who had convinced Betty she wasn’t enough.“How can I help?” he finally asked. 

 

Betty shrugged.“I don’t know, I’ve never talked to anyone about this before.I’ve always just dealt with it the best I could.I just figured if this is going to work you should really know.Plus you should know what you’ve gotten yourself into.I know it’s a lot, I’d understand-“

 

Jughead quickly cut her off, “Don’t even say it.What do you think might help?”

 

Betty sighed, “I think we need to communicate more.It’s like we’re speaking different languages and assuming the other gets it.I don’t know if it’ll work, but I’m willing to try.”

 

Jughead nodded like that was the most sensible thing ever even though he couldn’t remember the last time he made effort to communicate effectively with anyone.“Worth a try,” he said but what he meant was ‘it’ll work, it has to work.’ 

 

**Betty**

 

Betty knew she was leaving a lot out.She didn’t tell him about her palms and she avoided the topic of her mother, but she tried to tell herself it was a good first step.Just saying what she had said left her feeling rather exhausted.It must have shown because Jughead pulled out his phone and said, “I’m ordering Chinese, you look like you could use the night off from the kitchen.Pick out a movie?”

 

Betty knew she should argue, but take out and curling up on the couch with Jughead to watch a movie sounded perfect.Betty listened to Jughead ordering what sounded like the whole menu.She cued up Netflix and quickly changed into more comfortable clothing.Jughead was already sitting when she curled back up on the couch. 

 

Once she was settled and not looking at him Jughead said softly, “I’m sure Veronica or Archie told you I don’t really like people much, but I want you to know I’ve really liked living with you.I can’t imagine wanting to purposefully get away from you or whatever you worry about.I promise to let you know directly if I need space.”

 

Betty was surprised.She knew they seemed to be doing ok, but this felt out of character compared to what she’d heard from Veronica and Archie.“I don’t know if it’ll always keep the anxiety away, but I really would appreciate it if you would tell me when you need space.”

 

Jughead nodded and she could have sworn he was smiling softly as she started up Rebel Without a Cause.  There was probably more to talk about, but she felt good about the start they had and didn't they both deserve a relaxing evening?


End file.
